


Better

by KoriMonster



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Incest, Kinky, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoriMonster/pseuds/KoriMonster
Summary: Tyreen gets delayed returning from a trip, and Troy's in dire straights when she gets back. While he's on the mend, liquor starts loosening lips and the Twins make some changes to their relationship. Very little plot here, mostly mindless shipper crimes. (Second chapter edited.)
Relationships: Troy Calypso/Tyreen Calypso
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	1. Chapter 1

Tyreen barely saw the people she was knocking aside. She was shouting for them to make a path and was leeching snatches of power and life as she went. She was going to need every extra drop she could get her hands on. Inside the central building, up the stairs, and she could feel him. Weak and fading, but he was there, she could feel him. 

Troy had been lying in bed, feverish and barely coherent, for more than a day. Tyreen had tried to keep talking to him through the ECHO, but he couldn’t string together a sentence after a while and then grew too weak to even hold the device. They had never been apart this long, never. 

Tyreen threw the door to Troy’s room open. The small crowd of bandits around his bed all looked up, startled. “OUT!” Tyreen screamed, and flung herself at Troy’s bed. 

The sheets and blankets had been kicked or pulled off, and he’d been stripped to his shorts. His eyes were glazed and unseeing, and he was drenched in sweat. “Oh god…” Tyreen crawled into bed next to him, not caring if anyone else was still in the room. “I’m here, baby, I’m here.” 

“Ty?” He mumbled, and then her skin touched his. He moaned in relief as Tyreen wrapped her arms around him. Her power flowed freely, pouring into him, and Tyreen almost sobbed as she felt his life force swell. “Fuck, that’s better…” He fell silent again, and Tyreen realized he’d drifted back to sleep. 

Tyreen cuddled as close as she could, pressing against his right side, and continued to feed him. She’d leeched every bandit she’d brought with her on over the mountains, finishing the last one just before they arrived back here. Now, she was singing with excess power, and was confident she could feed Troy for as long as she needed to. She rested her head on his shoulder and stroked his skin. She could actually feel it cooling down as his body got back to normal. Under his ribs, his heartbeat steadied and grew stronger. She closed her own eyes, and tried to focus on the sound of his breath. 

After some indeterminate amount of time, Troy’s hand closed over the one she had resting on his chest. “Hey,” he said softly. His voice was weak and croaky, but he sounded cheerful. 

“Hi, bro,” Tyreen said. Her voice cracked as she spoke. “How you feelin?” She asked. 

Troy squeezed her hand. “A lot better now you’re back.” He turned his head, slowly, and kissed her forehead. “Missed you,” he added. 

Tyreen laughed, a little hysterically. She’d missed him too. They were supposed to go see the Star Biters together; they’d had some stupid fight right before they were supposed to leave. The whole thing had been her fault, and Troy had ended up slamming the door to his room and refusing to come. The entire trip was supposed to be for three days, four at the most. That was pushing it for them, especially with Troy working himself to death on keeping the content stream up and running. But Tyreen had been so angry and hurt and fixated on saving face that she’d gone anyway. Figured that a few hours running on fumes would give her brother a much needed attitude adjustment. 

It hardly ever rained on Pandora. But on the fourth day of the trip, on their way back, it had stormed. The wind, rain, and thunder lasted for over three days and they ended up having to take shelter in a cave to avoid being struck by lightning. When it was safe to emerge again, their vehicle had been damaged and their navigation device was glitching. In total, Tyreen was separated from her brother for ten days, and she felt him dying the entire time. They lost communications during the storm. When Tyreen’s ECHO was back online, she forced herself to listen to every single, increasingly panicked message Troy had left her. 

But none of that mattered anymore. She was back, she got home in time, and he was going to be alright. They were going to be alright. Troy’s lips were still resting against her forehead, and she was tracing lazy patterns on his chest. “Troy?” She said softly, opening her eyes to look at him. 

“Mmm?” 

Tyreen could mostly see his dark skin and slender neck from this angle. She could watch how his throat moved as he spoke. Weirdly fascinating. She stayed in their current position, rather than move to look him in the eyes while they talked. One, she was too comfortable, and cuddles were too rare between them to be cut short. Two, she was too embarrassed to meet his eyes. “I’m sorry.” She said. And meant it. 

“Eh. ‘S not your fault,” Troy sighed. He rolled onto his side, and flung his arm over her. “Roll over,” he murmured. Tyreen didn’t argue, just squirmed around until her back was against his chest. His face was in her hair now, and his arm was around her waist. “The storm is what almost fucked us,” he added. 

“No...I meant, before? What, what I said?” Troy said nothing, and Tyreen continued. “You aren’t--you’re not worthless, Troy. I said that because I’m an asshole, not because it’s true. I love you,” She finished lamely. She didn’t cry. She’d sobbed herself dry between leeching the last member of her honor guard and reaching the compound gates.

“Oh. That.” Troy said stiffly. 

That hurt worse than anything else he could have said. Flat, dismissive, in a tone that said ‘why would I be hurt by that, Tyreen, I’m sooooo used to it’. Tyreen cringed, and covered his hand with her own. He’d slipped his left hand under the hem of her shirt to rest against her belly, a reflex from childhood. They didn’t need skin to skin for her to give him her power, but she could control the flow better that way. When they cuddled up like this, they could share the power, like two fish in the same bowl. Or two babies in the same womb. “I’m sorry,” she repeated. 

Troy nuzzled her hair. “It's okay,” he said finally. “I was a dick. Picked a fight cuz I was in a bad mood. I’m not mad, Ty.” 

Tyreen went limp with relief. “We’re never separating like that again,” she said. “I don’t care how pissed we get. You’re not ever leaving my side.” 

He laughed, lips buzzing against her scalp. “I’m good with that,” he murmured. 

Now that Troy was no longer at death’s door, and the threat of actual emotional consequences was lifted, Tyreen started to notice exactly how soaked in sweat the bed was. “Uhg,” she muttered, shifting in his arms. “Okay, bro, this is great and all, but your bed? Nasty.” 

“Right? Tell me about it. Everything’s gotta be scrubbed.” Slowly, reluctantly, they disentangled themselves. Tyreen got out of bed and stretched. “Can you get my clothes?” Troy asked. 

“Yeah, hang on…” Tyreen wandered to his closet and began sorting through what was hanging up. “Where’s your arm?” She asked over her shoulder. 

“Attached to my body.” 

“Funny! The prosthetic, dingdong.” She turned around and found Troy sitting up in bed, yawning. Tyreen allowed herself an indulgence, and admired his smooth skin and firm chest. When they’d hit puberty, she’d tried to stop touching him altogether. Worried he’d notice her lingering looks and would start finding her touches suspect. But, he never had, and he’d only grown more attractive when the harsh conditions of Pandora had put a firm layer of muscle under his skin. 

Tyreen handed him his new, dry clothes, and watched him get dressed. When they were kids, it had boggled her mind that he could dress himself with only one arm. Now, she understood that most things become easy with practice. 

“Oh! That arm!” He grinned at her. “Broken again. The psychos from that valley that stinks like old fish are trying to fix it. They took the spine pieces out for a while so I could sleep on my back.” He got to his feet. Or he tried to. The second he was upright, he went cross-eyed and began to sway. Tyreen grabbed him, and let him lean on her for support. 

“Still not a 100%, huh?” She whispered. 

“Heh. Yeah. Sorry, Ty, guess I gotta borrow you for a bit longer.” 

Tyreen lay a hand on his bare shoulder. He was in ratty sweats and an old tank top, and for just a second, he looked young and fragile. “Hey,” she said. “How ‘bout a sleepover?” 

He laughed. “What?” 

“You know. Spend the night in my room with me. We’ll watch movies and eat junk and I’ll keep supplying you all night long.” She squeezed his shoulder and gave him a quick shot. His eyes slipped closed in something that looked like pleasure, and Tyreen felt a little thrill go through her. 

Troy looked at her, eyes at half-mast, and smiled sleepily. “Yeah. That sounds nice.” 

“Yeah?” She asked hopefully. 

“Yeah…” He touched her hair, and his thumb stroked her cheek. “You wanna have somebody raid the liquor stash for us too? Get wrecked and celebrate you knocking it outta the park with the Star Biters?” 

She liked that smile. It made her feel warm all the way down to her toes. “You think I killed it, huh?” 

“You _always_ kill it.” 

-

Tyreen’s room had a skylight right over the bed, so they could lie under the starry sky while they watched movies and drank and fought over the chip bag. The entire night, they weren’t more than five feet from each other at any given moment, and Troy was in heaven. He felt incredible, buzzing with a mix of his sister’s shared power and the potent booze from the cellar. Two things would make Tyreen show her affectionate side: a near-death experience or a really big win, and at the moment, they were in the aftermath of both. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been allowed to touch her this much, this frequently. Not since they were kids, he was pretty sure. It was fucking great. Right now, he was slumped on the pile of pillows on Tyreen’s bed, basking in her attention as she teased him about Aurelia Hammerlock. 

“Come on, just tell meeeee,” Tyreen whined. She was far more drunk than he was. Not surprisingly; Tyreen was a light-weight, always had been. 

“I’m not gonna talk shop with my sister, Ty,” he said. He was barely watching the movie on the screen. It was an old favorite from their youth. The sound of the dialogue comforted them both. 

“UHG. Come on! I wanna know if the ice queen’s a good lay or not, that’s all! I do not need DETAILS! Like, I wouldn’t say no to details, but--” 

Troy turned his head to look at her. She was curled up under her own blankets, smiling at him. “You wanna screw Aurelia?” He teased. 

“Shit man, maybe! I won’t know ‘til you TELL ME!” She sat up and scooted closer, flopping back down so she was draped over his chest. “Tell me!” She repeated. 

Troy laughed again. “Okay, okay, fine,” he said, and laughed harder when she cheered. “Ah. She is so good in bed, Tyreen,” he started. “She’s hot, and the sex is _hot_. Soooo dirty. I don’t think you’d like messing around with her much, though. She’s hella bossy, and I’m pretty sure you wanna be the one calling the shots.” He honestly didn’t give Tyreen’s sex life much thought. As far as he was concerned, no one, not in the whole universe, was good enough for her. But she could screw whoever she wanted to meet her ‘needs’. As long as he never caught them in his bed, what did he care? 

Still sprawled half on top of him, Tyreen shrugged. “Depends on the person,” she said, tone significantly less jovial. “I like being in charge but…” She trailed off, gazing at him. 

“But what?” He rested a hand on her back, and she sighed happily. 

“I don’t know. Sometimes it's nice to get _fucked_ , you know? Like. Shoved down on the bed and just... _pounded_ by somebody. Until you’re screaming.” She abruptly rolled off of him and crawled to the edge of the bed. “Empty...empty...empty...vodka!” She cheered, and sat back up, holding a mostly full bottle aloft. She took a long drink from it and then offered it to Troy. 

Hours later, Tyreen was barely conscious, and Troy was struggling to keep his eyes open. The TV volume was turned way down, and the screen was the only light left in the room. He had no idea what time it was. “Ty?” He murmured. 

“Wha…” She asked, face mashed into her pillows next to him. 

“I’m gonna turn the TV off and brush my teeth, okay? I’ll be right back.” 

“No,” she whined, reaching for him. 

“I’ll be right back,” he repeated, and Tyreen let her arm drop back to the mattress. Troy carefully extracted himself and padded across the room. He snapped the TV off, and then went to the bathroom to scrub the sugar from his teeth. Just because they were on Pandora didn’t mean they could completely neglect themselves. Once he was confident his teeth weren’t going to decay out of his head before dawn, he returned to the bed. “Used your toothbrush,” he said, settling back in beside her. 

“--better than she can,” Tyreen said in a mumble. 

“Mmm?” Troy asked, not opening his eyes. 

The bed creaked. He felt Tyreen straddle his waist, and her hands were on his chest. He opened his eyes to see her shadow hovering over him. “Tyreen?” He asked, confused. 

Tyreen’s face was lost in the dark of the room, but he could tell she was still hammered. “I said,” Tyreen slurred, tightening her grip on his shirt. “I can fuck you better than she can.” 

Troy’s heart stopped. Tyreen stayed where she was. She didn’t laugh, or yell PSYCH, or do anything to make him doubt her sincerity. “Oh.” 

“Yeah.” Tyreen leaned down, and he felt her breath on his face. “I can fuck you way better than she can. Way better than anyone can. I’d make you feel really good. I’d wreck you for anyone else.” 

“You...you want that?” He asked. 

“DUH!” Tyreen said, a sudden anger in her voice. “You’re like--fuck, Troy, you’re fucking everything to me. You were my first crush. Wanted you to be my first kiss. Had my first wet dream cuz of you!” 

Troy blushed. When they were kids, they used to joke about getting married. On their sixteenth birthday, after a rare moment of raw, emotional intimacy, she’d said he was the love of her life, and he’d echoed the sentiment. He’d meant it and had known she did too. He hadn’t realized she’d meant it like this. “Tyreen, you’re drun--” He started, but Tyreen cut him off. 

“Doesn’t mean I don’t want you. I do. Want you really, really bad.” She kissed him. It was clumsy and desperate and too aggressive, but he felt the raw need behind it. “Almost lost you,” she said against his lips, and the guilt in her voice made him want to flay himself alive. 

“Hey, hey, you didn’t,” he soothed. “Tyreen, you should get some sleep.” 

“Fuck me first.” 

Her voice went straight to his cock. He wasn’t hard, but if Tyreen didn’t go to sleep and stop begging for him soon, that was going to change. “Heh. No.” He eased her off of him, and tried to get her comfortable. “If we did that right now, you wouldn’t even remember it.” 

“Just describe it to me tomorrow,” she whined. “Come on...that’d be hot…” Troy tucked her in, and she let him. “Do you not want to?” She asked. Her voice sounded so small. Fearful. 

Troy thought about it. Actually, sincerely, with concentrated effort, thought about it. He understood what Tyreen meant, about him being her first crush. They’d grown up in total isolation, their only friends each other, and when their hormones woke up, they were the only ones around. 

But then they’d grown up. They’d left their father’s gilded cage and built an empire from sand and rot. They were a pair of freakish abominations hidden underground anymore. So he’d chalked his weird, semi-dormant lust for his sister up to his fucked-up mental pathology, told himself that he’d outgrow it, and pretended to forget about it. But now, he was in bed with Tyreen, and Tyreen had kissed him, (had finally, finally kissed him), and it was very clear they hadn’t outgrown shit. 

“I want to,” he breathed, and Tyreen stifled a moan. “Not tonight, Ty. I’ll fuck you real good tomorrow.” His eyes were adjusting to the dark. In the dim light of the stars, he could just make out her face. 

“What...what are you gonna do?” She asked. Despite her obvious exhaustion, she sounded eager. 

Troy held her close and nipped the shell of her ear. “How about,” he murmured. “You tell me your fantasies until you fall asleep, so tomorrow, I can screw you just like you need.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Tyreen woke up with a pounding headache and an awful taste in her mouth. The harsh Pandoran sun was assaulting her eyes through the sky light, and to make matters worse, Troy was not in bed with her. Tyreen sluggishly got to her feet, and stood in her room, blinking. “Troy,” she called, shuffling towards the door. She could smell breakfast, but the thought of eating made her stomach lurch. “Troy?” She emerged into the common area between their rooms, and found Troy sitting on the couch, game controller in hand. The dining table was piled with food, and there were several dirty plates, the aftermath of Troy’s breakfast. 

“Hey Ty!” He sing-songed, and patted the seat beside him. “Come on, I need help with this next fight anyway.” 

Tyreen yawned and considered it. “I should shower…” She mumbled. “And I need water.” 

“Kay, but eat soon or it’ll get cold.” He turned his attention back to the screen, and Tyreen checked him out briefly. He was slouching, his legs splayed out, and his hair was a curly mess around his face. A brief image of Aurelia Hammerlock running her icy fingers through it flashed in Tyreen’s mind, and her temper threatened to flare. She squashed the thought and turned to go back to her bathroom. Then she stopped, turned back around, and walked back to him. 

“Troy?” 

“Yeah?” He was leaning forward now, eyes glued to what he was doing. 

“Is that a new arm?” 

“Huh?” He spared a glance at the slim red and orange prosthetic that was anchored to his right shoulder. It was scratched and dented. “Oh! Yeah, this thing. Somebody from the Death Screamers pulled it off a dead drifter, offered it up while they fix my real one.” Tyreen could tell that the arm wasn’t a great fit. It's fine movements seemed jerky and slower than his flesh one. “It kinda hurts,” he admitted ruefully. “I’m gonna take it off when I’m done playing.” 

“Do you want a smaller one like that? You know, for when we’re here?” She gestured around their quarters. 

Troy seemed to consider. “Nah,” he said finally. “The normal one I use is better for what we’re doing, and except for a few things, I function fine with one arm when we’re ‘off-duty’.” He flashed her a smile. “If I need two hands and my robo-arm is off, I can always just ask you,” he teased. “After all, I’m on a leash now, right?” 

Tyreen snorted a laugh. “Not a leash. More like a maximum radius.” 

“Go shower, you look like something a skag dragged in.” 

“Every time you’re rude, I’m making that radius smaller.” 

The water did her good. She felt human by the time she stepped out from the spray and pulled fresh clothes on. She could already tell that it was scorching out, and she skipped most of her layers. She stood at the mirror and rinsed her mouth a few more times, before vigorously drying her hair. She could barely remember last night. She was pretty sure she’d leaned on him to dish about Aurelia Hammerlock, so clearly she’d been feeling masochistic at one point. She could remember him telling her something about ‘tomorrow’, they’d do  _ something  _ tomorrow. Whatever, probably wasn’t important. 

Troy was editing footage when she came back out, and she watched him while she ate her breakfast. She liked seeing him work. He was good at it, and it never failed to amaze her how fast his fingers could move. The ‘borrowed’ prosthetic was lying abandoned on the couch. Troy was right; he functioned fine with only one arm, and they’d designed their quarters with his missing arm in mind. Practice and a few accommodations like voice activated software meant he could code, edit, and upload one-handed. 

The only noise in their quarters was the clack of keys and Troy muttering to himself. Tyreen finished her food and considered going to Troy’s desk to hold him for a while. She decided against it. He was clearly fine now, and the more time she spent snuggling with him, the greater the risk she’d slip up and start taking his clothes off with her teeth. 

“I’m gonna clean up my room,” she said, pushing back from the table. 

“Huh?” He looked over his shoulder. “Can’t you get one of the house staff to do it?” 

“Eh. I’m bored.” In truth, she didn’t want somebody else in their space right now. She was going to keep her brother to herself a while longer. “We can stream for a bit afterward, let everyone know you’re still kickin’,” she added. He made a noise of acknowledgment. 

It had been a while since Tyreen had bagged her own trash. After it was done, she looked around, shrugged, and shoved all of it out of her window. The various bags crashed to the ground far below, casually crushing a psycho who screamed “THANK YOU” in response. 

“You’re welcome!” Tyreen called back, and closed the window. Her bedroom door opened. “Troy, come look at this, I killed somebody with actual garbage!” She turned, and Troy was right behind her. “Oh. Hi.” She looked up at him. “What are you--” 

Troy kissed her. 

-

Tyreen obviously didn’t remember last night, because she yelped when he kissed her. Yelped, but didn’t pull away, didn’t push him off. Just flailed her hands briefly, and then relaxed. Her arms went around his neck. He pushed her back against the wall and deepened the kiss. His hand was toying with the hem of her shirt, tickling her stomach with each pass. He bit her lip, gently, and tugged on it before finally breaking away. “Troy…” 

He dropped to his knees and pushed up her shirt to kiss her stomach. “Yeah, Ty?” He said softly, planting kisses from her navel to the fly of her jeans. She’d described that specifically to him last night. He got to the waist of her jeans, and undid the button with his teeth. 

“Oh, oh fuck!” She buried her hands in his hair. “What are you doing?” 

Troy tugged her zipper down. “Hey, help me get these off…” He said. She obeyed, and shoved her pants down to her knees. Troy pulled them the rest of the way down and Tyreen stepped out of them. “And what does it look like I’m doing, Ty? I’m gonna fuck you.” He hooked her leg over his left shoulder. “Well...I’m gonna eat you out first,” he corrected, and kissed the inside of her thigh. 

“Oh, yes, fuck yes, please!” She moaned. 

Troy took a moment to just look at her. Tyreen had given up shaving and just trimmed her hair down when it got too long. So the dark hair between her legs was thick and messy, and he loved it. “Cute pussy,” he teased, kissing her thighs again. “Gonna fuck it later.” 

“No, not later, now!” Tyreen snarled. 

He laughed. “Stop being so bossy,” he purred. “You were sooo sweet yesterday, sis, apologizing to me. How about you say ‘sorry’ some more by letting me call the shots?” 

Tyreen moaned, and tried to pull his head down. “Oh god, don’t smirk at me like that, it makes me so fucking wet.” 

He buried his face between her legs and licked her. Long, slow swipes. He’d made her go into detail last night. Wanted to see how crazy he could drive her. “Ty…” He murmured. “I could do this all day, baby.” He gave her clit some attention, gently, like she’d told him. 

She was twisting in his grasp, moaning and gasping as she ground against his mouth. “Troy, fuck, that’s so fucking good--” 

He grabbed her by the hip and forced her to shift. He slipped his tongue inside her and purred against her. Tyreen whined and Troy would’ve smirked if his mouth wasn’t occupied. Instead, he slowly started to thrust his tongue. Tyreen’s whine turned into a loud groan. “Okay, fuck, that’s interesting, ah--” 

He pulled back. “I’m sorry, interesting?” He asked. 

“Why the fuck did you stop?!” Tyreen’s face was flushed, and her chest was heaving. 

“Is it bad interesting or good interesting?” Troy pressed. He didn’t want to ruin her buzz. If he fucked up, she might get impatient and take over. 

“Good interesting, good interesting!” Tyreen panted, and shoved his head back down. 

“Want me to fuck you with my tongue, Ty?” He whispered, and licked his way back inside her. 

Tyreen moaned and moved her hips, trying to ride his face. “Baby, that’s so good. Don’t stop baby, please don’t stop…” 

“Not gonna stop, Ty, want you to come first.” 

“Troy, come on, fuck me. Don’t be a fucking tease.” 

He pulled back to suck her clit and lick her gently. “I like when you call me baby, Ty,” he said. “It gets me hard. Cuz you only say it when we’re alone.” He kissed her pussy, and went back to lazily tongue-fucking her. He’d meant it, he’d do this all day if it made her squirm like that. 

“Troy, I can’t come from this…” She whined. “Please fuck me, please, I want your cock. I’ll call you baby, I’ll let you do whatever you want. But please, stop being a little fucking tease!” 

“This is what I want.” 

“No, no, please Troy, you bitch, I want your dick! Stop being an asshole!” Tyreen snarled. The threat in her voice was softened by the soft, needy, “Please,” that slipped out next.

“You can come from this, Tyreen, I know you can,” he said, and kissed her clit. “Just gotta relax. Come on, you come for me like this, I’ll fuck you stupid. Promise.” 

“Fiiine,” she whined. “But pick up the pace!” 

He laughed, and obeyed, thrusting his tongue harder and faster. His was jaw was starting to ache, but whatever, Tyreen was rolling her hips against his face and panting and sighing his name and she was so wet and she was so loud, he hadn’t expected her to be loud, and she called him baby again, “Baby, baby, right there, oh fucking yes yes yes yes I’m gonna scream I’m gonna come Troy I’m gonna come don’t stop!” She did scream, and her body jerked and spasmed and went limp. “Troy, Troy, Troy…” She was sobbing. 

He pulled away from her and stood up. “Come here,” he murmured, pulling her to his chest. “Shush, Ty, you okay?” He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head, whispering to her. 

“That...that was…” She lifted her head from his chest to sniff up at him. “Fuck, man, where the fuck did that come from?” 

He laughed, a little sheepishly. “Last night, you kinda confessed your undying love to me and then begged me like a cheap slut.” 

Tyreen gaped at him. “You asshole!” She shouted, and shoved him away. 

“What?” 

“You fucking--” She looked away from him, her face red. 

“Ty,” Troy stepped closer, trying to hug her again. She let him, but flinched. “What? I thought it was cute. I,” he laughed a little, and kissed her cheek. “You know I feel the same. That’s why I did this, I feel the same, okay?” 

“...You’re my fucking brother!” 

“Tyreen, are you having a stroke, or was the last 24 hours an incredibly elaborate and psychotic prank?” Troy asked slowly. 

Tyreen groaned and hid her face in her hands. “No. Obviously I wanted that. Obviously I want, you.” 

“So what's the problem?” He hadn’t even touched his cock while eating Tyreen out and now she seemed to be having a very ill-timed nervous breakdown. The shit he put up with sometimes. 

Tyreen leaned against him. “I told you I loved you?” She asked. 

“Yeah, Ty, like a bunch of times last night.” He nuzzled her hair and rubbed slow circles on her bare hip. He chuckled softly, and added, “You also said you wanted to marry me just so we could have honeymoon sex...and you said I was your soulmate.” 

“Ew, I said what?”

“It was so cute, I wish I’d filmed it.” He coaxed her into turning her head, and caught her lips in a kiss. “I love you too, Ty,” he said gently, hoping she’d really hear him. “So much. So what's the problem?” 

“I don’t know. I guess wanting to fuck you feels less icky than loving you?” Troy looked at her blankly, and she groaned, rubbing a hand over her face. “Like, okay,...wanting to have sex with you? ‘Hey, we’re stuck in the Borderlands, and bandits are gross! What happens on Pandora stays on Pandora!’ That’s one thing. But, like, being in love with you? Being totally ‘I want to lie next to you and just stare you for 8 hours’ in love with you? That just means I’m a freak.” Her voice died to a mumble towards the end, and she wouldn’t look at him anymore. 

“No, no, you’re not, I’m the freak, remember? You’re just guilty by association!” Troy assured her, and she laughed. “And who cares anyway? We’re evil, remember?” Tyreen laughed again. “You’re my sister, you’re my best friend, and you have the most fuckable bod in the six galaxies. You’re my fucking dream girl!” Tyreen was cackling, her face buried in his shoulder. “Now, do you want my dick or not?” He asked. 

She looked up at him. She looked flushed, and she was smiling. “Oh, poor baby, you’re still hard, aren’t you?” She cooed. She put her hands on his chest, fingertips tracing the black tattoos there. 

“Mmm. Yeah, I am. Thanks for thinking of me.” He kissed her again, rough and sloppy, which she moaned into, and pulled her away from the wall. “Come on, let’s do this in your bed.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Troy shoved her down onto the mattress, and Tyreen landed with a bounce. “Shirt,” he ordered, peeling off his own. “I want you naked.”

Tyreen sat up and started to take off the rest of her clothes. “Don’t be gentle. Fuck me like you mean it.” He was hard, she could see it straining his pants. 

Troy smirked when he saw her watching. “Oh, I’m gonna mean it Ty, that show you put on for me?” He untied his sweats, and shoved them off. “It was so fucking hot.” He crawled up the bed towards her. 

“Fuck, your dick--” He looked thick. Troy coaxed her to lie back, and he lay between her legs, his hand braced on the mattress next to her head. “Why the fuck didn’t you tell me you were hung?” She demanded, wrapping a hand around the base of his cock. He groaned and rutted into her touch. “I’da jumped you years ago if I knew you had such a pretty dick.” 

“Jerk me off for a while then,” he whispered, and kissed her. Tyreen moaned, and opened her mouth. Troy slipped his tongue past her lips. He was getting bolder, learning what she liked. Well, he gave her what she wanted. Tyreen stroked his cock, coaxing grunts and sighs out of him. 

“You like that, baby?” She ran her thumb across the head of his cock. “Oh, you do, don’t you...you’re fucking wet,” she moaned. 

“You’re one to talk…” He sat up on his knees, and ran his hand down her body. Tyreen arched into the touch, goosebumps following her brother’s fingers to her navel. “Keep going, I’m going to finger you,” Troy murmured. “Fuck, you look so good like this. Jacking me off with your legs spread, your tits out. Damn, Ty, this cult thing doesn’t work out, we’re going into porn.” He dipped his fingers lower, and teased her clit until she gasped. 

“Two,” she ordered, bucking her hips. She loved his fingers, and after his mouth she was desperate to get the main event. 

“Mmm. Yes ma’am.” Troy pushed two fingers into her, fucking her slowly. “You’re dipping.” He twisted his fingers and then curled them, and Tyreen jerked him faster. 

“Don’t tease!” She whined. 

“I’m not!” Troy laughed, rubbing the spot behind her clit again. “I have to prep you, Ty. I don’t wanna hurt you.” He said that last part almost tenderly, and Tyreen blushed. Great. He was going to be sweet. She groaned in frustration and bucked her hips again. “Fuck. That looks good,” Troy said, seemingly to himself. 

“Yeah?” Tyreen bit her lip. “Troy...Troy...I’ll look even better when you fuck me. It’ll make my tits bounce.” 

Troy growled, and spread his fingers, stretching her pussy. He continued rutting against her hand. “You’ve got such cute little tits. I fucking love them. Wanna mark ‘em up, wanna come on them.” 

Tyreen closed her eyes and tried not to whine when Troy gave her another finger. He was getting rough, and his cock twitched when she thumbed the head again. “O-okay, as--FUCK oh do that again--as hot as that sounds, and it sounds really hot, let’s not do that right this second?” She wanted him inside. She wanted that since she was sixteen and they’d laid out on the beach under Nekrotafeyo’s moon and promised to be together forever. 

He chuckled. “Think you’re ready for me?” 

“Uhg. You’re not THAT big,” she said haughtily. 

Troy took his fingers out, and trailed his hand up her torso again. He squeezed one breast, gently, flicking his thumb over her nipple. “Gonna fuck you rough,” he promised. He leaned over her, kissing her as he pushed his cock inside. 

He was  _ absolutely  _ that big. Tyreen moaned, arching her back, and Troy was panting into her neck. “God, Ty, you’re tight--” He was lavishing her neck and shoulder with kisses. “So fucking hot inside, god, I could fuck that all day.” He whispered. 

“All day...all day sounds good…” She wrapped her legs around his waist. “Move, please, move!” 

“Give me a sec, if I move I’m gonna come.” He lifted his head to kiss her, and Tyreen nipped his lip. They breathed into each other’s mouths for a few moments. She could feel Troy’s heart pounding under her fingers. Then he thrust, hard, and Tyreen almost screamed. He set a brutal pace, fucking her into the mattress. Her tits bounced with every thrust, and tiny, breathless, “Ah ah ah”s were driven out of her mouth when he slammed in deep. Tyreen sank her hands into his hair, and pulled him into another kiss. “You said you were gonna mark me up.” She reminded him. God she loved his hair. Jet black, thick, and the strands were like satin under her fingers. She used to play with his hair for hours, before doing so started turning her on. Now she could touch his hair as much as she wanted. 

Troy smirked and ducked his head, biting the top of one breast. “Call me ‘baby’ again,” he ordered. 

“Love your cock, baby, I love it. Feels so good inside me,” she moaned. He bit her chest again, harder, and sucked. “Baby, baby, that feels amazing.” She wanted hickies, as many as he’d give her. Nowhere that would show on camera, of course, but under her clothes? She wanted his name written on her skin in little red marks. 

The marks from his teeth trailed across her chest, spelling out his claim. Troy was practically growling against her skin. His thrusts had slowed and shorter, turning into a dirty grind more than anything. Tyreen let her fingers slide out of his hair and down to his shoulder. Her fingers closed over his siren marks. “You’re glowing…” 

“Yeah, Ty, so are you.” He sat up, looking down at her. “Touch yourself,” he panted. “Want you to come again.” 

Tyreen used her left hand. Her right was too busy stroking his glowing siren marks. She rubbed her clit, moaning as he continued to fuck her slow and dirty. “You like fucking your big sister?” 

“More than anything.” His fingers curled into the pillowcase. “Fuck, Ty, I’m really close--” 

Tyreen hugged his waist tighter with her legs. “Don’t pull out,” she begged. 

“Ty--” He groaned. “I shouldn’t--” 

“Please, just once, just this time!” 

He moaned, tossing his head back. “That’s a really bad idea…” He didn’t slow down. 

“Mmm, if it's a bad idea, why does it turn me on so much?” She purred. 

“...Cuz it’s fucking hot…” The grind of his cock into her pussy had gone from rough and dirty to absolutely desperate, and Tyreen’s fingers were frantic against her clit. “You feel amazing. We’re gonna do this all the time,” he promised. Tyreen wanted to kiss him, but she was having trouble talking. Her whole body felt hot and tight and she was squeezing Troy’s cock with every stroke. “Every day Ty. Gonna fuck you every day.” 

Tyreen vaguely recalled him saying he’d fuck her stupid. He’d kept his word. The world was narrowed out to this bed and the feeling of his dick inside her. The friction built and wound tight between her hips, and when Troy breathed out, “You’re so goddamn beautiful,” it snapped. She came, bucking under him. She was saying his name but barely noticed she was talking. Instead, her focus was on his hips stuttering and the feeling of something warm dripping out of her. 

Troy collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily. Tyreen was dazed, her limbs as heavy as her eyelids. She nosed at her brother’s hair until her lips found his ear. “Hey, baby,” she said softly. 

-

He didn’t want to pull out, but he was going soft inside her. Troy rolled off of her and collapsed onto her mattress. “That was fucking incredible,” Troy said, looking up at the skylight. The afternoon sun made the bed wonderfully warm, and Tyreen was crawling closer to him. “You were fucking incredible,” he added. Tyreen put her head on his chest, and he draped an arm around her. One of her fingers was lazily tracing the letter of his tattoo, and his eyes slipped closed. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for a really long time,” she said softly. 

“Me too,” he said. “Since we were kids.” 

“How come you never…” She stopped. “Never mind. I know why you never said anything.” 

Troy kissed her hair. “And I did say something,” he reminded her. “I asked you to marry me, remember?” 

Tyreen laughed. “We were nine, Troy. I didn’t take you seriously.” 

“Well, you brought it up last night.” He stroked her skin absently with his thumb. “And I meant it, I’ll totally marry you.” 

“Hey, look at me.” 

Troy opened his eyes. Tyreen was lying on his chest, looking at him with half-lidded eyes. “Hey,” he said, stroking her back. She was biting her lip again, and his cock suddenly seemed to think he wasn’t tired at all. 

“Was I better than her?” Tyreen asked quietly. 

“Huh?” She flushed and it was the cutest thing he’d ever seen. “Oh,” Troy grinned and pulled her closer for a soft kiss. He loved how her skin felt against his, he never wanted to let her get dressed again. “Yeah, you wouldn’t shut up about this last night,” he teased. “Kept saying you’d fuck me better than Aurelia.” Tyreen’s blush deepened and she looked away. “Aw, don’t get shy…” He definitely wanted another round now, she was so precious like this. “Yeah, Ty, you fucked me way better than her.” 

Tyreen shifted her hips. “You’re hard.” 

“Yeah. You’re too damn cute, I gotta have you again.”

Tyreen sat up, straddling his hips, her hands braced on his chest. “No,” she said, and grabbed at his arm. She pinned it to the mattress beside his head, fingers curling around his wrist. “My turn.” 

“Yeah? Gonna boss me around, Ty?” She looked good on top, and she was looking at him like she wanted to eat him alive. It was making his heart skip. 

“I’m gonna punish you for screwing the Hammerlock bitch,” she said, grinding against his half-hard cock. 

“Punish me, huh?” He murmured. “Put me in my place?” 

“You’re gonna make me feel good, baby, and you’re gonna beg me to forgive you.” She was panting again. Troy groaned and thrust his hips against her. He loved how wet she got for him. 

“I’ll beg you so pretty, Ty,” he promised. “I’ll be good.” 

“Yeah, yeah you will--” She found his cock with her free hand and teased the tip against her pussy. “You got me so sticky inside. Can’t let you do that again. You’re gonna finish on my tits this time.” 

“Slut,” he breathed, and fucked up into her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Want to support me in other ways? Here's my tumblr! https://jaymonsterthecanaryprince.tumblr.com/Links


End file.
